New Connetions
by webidolchiu94
Summary: A collaboration with Wolfsbane706, using his OCs and my OC. It's nearly finished, but I wanted to put it up before it began to rot on my hard drive. Maka has to go off on a mission so she leaves her cousin with Hannah at ballet class.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hannah and Marty are not mine. They are from Wolfsbane706's story "Learning Curve." Sarah and Daniel are mine, though. Soul Eater is definitely not mine.**

**.**

**Sarah's POV**

No. Ane-chan was NOT doing this to me.

"Don't leave me alone with him!" I begged, grabbing her boot as she tried to leave out the front door. I never let go, and so she ended up dragging me on the carpet. Danny, my little adopted brother, looked at me like I was crazy. Maka sighed and gave me her most evil glare.

"You're being unreasonable, Sarah. Soul's not going to do anything."

"No, you're just being mean, and Soul's just going to pull _another_ prank on me!"

"Danny and I are going on a mission," stated my best friend, as if they were only going for a stroll.

"Without me and Soul?"

"Yes, without you guys..." Danny was a scythe too, so of course she wouldn't bring us. We weren't _required._ After all Maka could only wield one scythe at a time, but still... I could go along too! I could be backup, using Soul. I was a Meister_ first, _after all, but that's a long story.

Struggling, I hugged her foot tighter as she tried to wiggle away, inching to the door.

"But why do I have to go to ballet class, can you tell me that?" I couldn't help it, the tears were already forming in my eyes. I widened them in the hope that their brown depths would drag some sympathy out of Maka for me.

Her eye twitched in annoyance instead.

"I forgot we had class this Tuesday, and I promised Hannah I'd find someone to go with her while I'm gone."

"Why ME?" I whined (which I usually _don't _do, for the record). "Why? Why? I trip over my own feet!"

"Not when you're fighting, you don't."

"I don't even have a leotard or tights."

Sighing, Ane-chan pointed to the pink pinstripe bag she left on the counter for me.

"I hate dancing, Ane!"

"You're going," she said, using her scariest voice. And with that the discussion was closed. Sometimes I hate living with Maka, Soul, and Daniel. Wallowing in defeat and keeping my head down, I pouted. This was so _un-fair_.

Sometimes I hate being younger than Maka-chan, even if I love her.

Danny snickered, and I shot a look at the ten-year old that made him look away, whistling. Her usually symmetrical grin popped onto her face and she made her way out the door after Daniel. "I hope you have a good time, Imouto," she said, waving. "Be nice to Hannah-san and say 'hi' for me, okay?" When she and Danny closed the door I flopped onto the couch and kicked my feet up in a mini-tantrum.

"You're the meanest cousin in the wo~rld!"

I swore I heard Soul chuckling from his seat at the kitchen table. Strolling over I found he was looking over what looked to be his newest song most likely. Geh, I'm not that into composing classical, but when I pieced together the melody in my head, I guess it was 'alright.' He looked up from the notes, the pencil's eraser resting on his lip.

"Sarah," he said, matter-of-factly, "you've gotten really bratty lately, you know that?"

_That sarcastic little_—I felt my anger shoot through the roof, my wavelength suddenly charged, waiting to slice something.

"Shut up, or I'll 'Sarah-Slash' you..."

And then he got pale and shut his mouth, 'cause he knew just what _that_ meant. My soul may look angelic, but it's far from it when I'm angry.

.

**Hannah's Pov**

Frankly, I'm a bit nervous. Maka is late, class is to start soon, and Marty and Tsubaki are nowhere in sight. I sat on the bench outside the dance studio in my ballet uniform.

"Hmm.." I said, as I twirled my ponytail, but then stopped, thinking back to when Marty tried twirling me around in my weapon-form. _Ick, maybe I should skip class today. _

I'd hoped that when Professor Stein sent Maka and I to these lessons, that I'd get over this weird thing. I mean, does a weapon need to twirl? A lot of my weapon friends do, and it seems to work for Maka and Soul, too. But apparently the problem with me is probably my sense of balance, or something. Professor Stein said the lessons would help improve it, and the "spin-sickness" would soon go away.

It helped, a little... a lot actually, but I still get really queasy when Marty spins me around or swings me too fast.

"Hey."

Speak of the devil. I suddenly wished I was wearing my regular jeans/pink t-shirt combo I usually wore. When I looked up he was standing there casually, staring at me with those rust-red eyes of his. Scratching his hair he turned aside to reveal Soul dragging a shortish girl by a pink leotard identical to mine. I'd never seen her in ballet class before, and was curious.

"Who's this?"

"I forgot to tell you..." he said guiltily. With the hand not in his baggy black jeans he adjusted his wire-frame glasses nervously. "Maka called and said she couldn't make it."

"Yeah," growled Soul, his teeth looking especially menacing. " I had to pull her here because she was being difficult."

"Nya~!" said the girl suddenly, jumping to her feet. "You didn't have to do that Soru-kun!" In a burst of anger she smacked him on the head repeatedly with her petite fists. After a bit she calmed down and Soul sighed in relief.

"So, she sent...um..." I had no idea what to call this new girl. Her brown eyes, though big and innocent in appearance, (in truth) looked like they were ready to kill me, and her black pigtails reminded me of a certain Scythe-Meister I know.

"Hello, m-m-my name's Sarah," she said. "Sarah Albarn. I'm Maka's cousin." Not only that, but Sarah's tan skin was deeper and browner than Marty's. It didn't go well with the pink of the leotard she wore, but I guess it was the wrong shade for her complexion. Maybe something more like magenta would be best?

"Hi," I said, trying to sound nice.

"Yeah," said Marty. "Sarah's here because Maka forgot about class and she already has a mission she has to go on today."

"So she isn't in Death City at all?" Drat, Soul, Maka and I had planned to go to the mall later with some people they wanted me and Marty to meet. "But wait, how is she supposed to fight without Soul?"

"Oh, no, she took my little bro Danny instead. He's a scythe as well." She pouted her full lips, giving me a worried look. "It's no fair, Ane knows I don't dance."

Then it hit me, was it Sarah and Danny that they wanted me to meet? I looked to "Maka's cousin" and rubbed my eyes with my fists. For a second I thought her eyes were glowing purple, but I guess I was imagining things because after a second they were milk-chocolate brown.

"I'll leave now," said Marty, pulling on his silver wristband once before disappearing around the corner with Soul trailing not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter!**

**.**

**Sarah's Pov**

Hannah is really nice to me. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in my thoughts I forget to realize how good people can be. She reminded me of Maka, with her blond hair, but it was lighter and longer than Ane's and not to mention a bit softer looking. When we walked into class, she took it out of the loose ponytail it was held in, and tied it into a bun.

"To keep the hair out of my face," she said quietly.

"Line up at the barre!" said , the ballet instructor. She clapped her hands noisily and blew a shiny silver whistle that hung around her neck.

I scrambled to the bar, following Hannah, and ended up tripping over my left ballet slipper.  
Hannah caught me, her navy blue eyes were gleaming in amusement. "You okay?" she managed to giggle. I nodded, only to end up staring straight ahead in shock.

"Liz? Patty?"

"Huh?" said Hannah, turning around. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Just the other day Kid offered to pay for ballet lessons," said Liz, her waist length hair tied in a long French braid. She and Patty were dressed in matching cherry blossom pink outfits with tiny skulls embroidered near the hips.

"Sarah-chan, Hannah-chan!" said Patty. "HI!"

"Hi," said Hannah and I glumly.

"I thought Maka took classes with you," said Liz to Hannah, who perked up.

"Yeah, but she's busy, so..."

"I didn't know _you_ could dance, too, Sarah," commented Patty. I looked to my feet and grimaced.

.

**Hannah's POV**

Sarah suddenly looked to the ground. I couldn't see her face but she sounded kind of mad.

"I do _not_ dance," she hissed.

"Okay," said Liz, "No need to kill us, right? I mean with the instruments and singing, we figured you were a triple-threat." She winked.

"Instruments?" I asked Sarah, and her face lit up a little. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when the teacher told us to do some plies. She quickly shut her mouth and I was still hanging on my question.

About three minutes into class, Sarah got this funny look on her face. Kind of a cross between my face when asks me to do a pirouette, and when Marty "borrows" my notes without asking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Liz.

"Grr...those boys... !" she announced. The thin teacher nodded and padded over to us.

"What is it, Sarah?"

"I believe we have some peeping toms in the vicinity!" She pointed to the windows on the far wall. They're really high up and we would probably wouldn't have noticed the offenders if she hadn't pointed them out. frowned and ordered the boys to "come down here this instant".

Caught in the act, Soul, Black*Star, Kid (gasp), and Marty (double-gasp), came though the windows, and we girls glared at them while their faces burned.

"What do you think we should do with them as a punishment?" asked .

Sarah raised her hand. "They should join us,"said the girl coldly.

I stared at her, what was that going to do?

The boys looked horrified.

"What? No way! Uncool" said Soul.

"I'm allergic to polyester!" said Black*Star.

"..." Marty said nothing, avoiding my angry eyes.

"But, um, can I be exempt for 'Special Shinigami privileges'?" asked Kid.

"Yes you are, I'm sorry to hear that Black*Star, and no, Kid," said , answering the questions. She had two older girls find them boys uniforms and ordered them all (excluding the obviously lying Black*Star) to go change.

When they emerged from the room, all the other girls except for me and Sarah gave hoots and wolf-whistles and any other thing you can think of. They all simply turned red and stomped over to Sarah. Soul nagged on about how cool guys "don't wear tights" and Kid was complaining that his leotard was cut improperly, and Marty simply was ranting that the tights "itched and were tight."

"They're supposed to be like that Marty," I said, getting the evil eye from him immediately after.

"Shut up all of you," threatened Sarah. "Or else I'll Sarah-Slash you all." Her face became almost devilish and I myself fought down a shiver. It seemed to quiet them at least, though I had no idea what a "Sarah Slash" was.  
Watching the boys try to dance was funnier than I expected. Soul tried to do a plie, and lost balance, tumbling into the bar and hitting his head. ordered him to try again. Grumbling, he got up and rubbed his head, tried again, this time bumping into Sarah, who also was having trouble with pleas.

"Watch it!" yelled Sarah furious that she'd failed again, her hand swept close to Soul's hair. "Sarah Slash!" A second later more than several white chunks of hair fell away to the floor and I looked up to find Soul's hair less spiky at the ends. I think I know what a 'Sarah Slash' is now.

I tried my best to do a pirouette without hurling.

Marty was much better at the pirouettes than I was. However, was more impressed with Kid. Liz and Pattystood on the sidelines as Kid twirled and spun and leaped like he was a professional.

"Um, Kid?" I said, stopping mid-spin to watch him in action. Every movement flowed into the next, each leap, each kick was wonderful. When he finished the whole studio began clapping, and when he realized they were staring he blushed deeply, twiddling his thumbs.

"That was great little bro!" said Sarah.

"Y-yeah."

"How'd you learn to dance like that?" I asked.

"I kind of used to..." he said. "mfmsllt..." he mumbled.

"What?" I said.

"I used to take ballet when I was seven, okay?"

"Oh," I whispered. But then the rest of the boys began laughing and pointing at Kid.

"Sissy!" teased Black*Star, guffawing.

Kid's golden eyes were welling up with tears.

"Kid?" asked Liz gently.

"Gya, ha! Man oh man, how uncool!" said Soul, rolling in laughter.

"Yeah," began Marty hands on his knees, "How—,"

Okay, I'm not _usually_ an angry person, but their comments were really mean, and somehow I kind of flipped. I hate it when guys are insensitive... My right arm suddenly turned into one of the ends of my blade, and I held it towards the laughing boys, waving it around in my fury.

"Any boy who teases Kid _next_, will get a 'Hannah Slash', GOT IT?"

They gulped and nodded, and I changed my hand back to normal, turning around. I looked to Sarah, who was giving me a thumbs up and patting Kid on the back soothingly.

_Same thing I would've done, _said a voice I suddenly heard in my head. Sarah winked and laughed at my reaction, and I walked back to the bar to work on stretching.


	3. Chapter 3

_**In this chapter there are references to my fanfic in which Sarah premiers!**_

_**.**_

_**Tsubaki's POV**_

Where was that silly Black*Star? I stared at the pile of books on the desk and sighed. He was supposed to meet me here in the library, but he hasn't shown up. Lately, I'd been volunteering to help the librarian reorganize the old Phasmology textbooks in exchange for extra credit for my Meister, but Black*Star had promised me he'd come along to help this time.

I sighed again.

Picking up the books, I made my way out of the library in search of that little boy. Imagine my surprise to find him next standing around a bunch of girls in leotards outside the dance studio.

"Black*Star," I said, interrupting his overblown retelling of our last mission, "you were supposed to come and help me in the library.." Black*Star only shrugged and resumed his discussion with the ballerinas. What was I, invisible? Honestly, I could feel some anger rising to my cheeks. "Black*Star," I said again as he continued to ignore me, "I w—,"

"Tsubaki-chan?" Still balancing the books I turned in the direction of the voice. It was Sarah. Hannah was next to her and she smiled at me.

"Hello Sarah-chan, Hannah-chan."

"Hey Tsubaki," said Hannah, waving. "You need any help?"

"I'm fine, really." _Though I wish Black*Star had kept his promise..._ "You guys just came from ballet, right? When did you start taking dance Sarah?" Sarah looked away, pouting.

"She doesn't," Hannah answered. "Today she's filling in for Maka while she's on a mission."  
I nodded and the stack of books wobbled in my arms. "Okay," I said. "Um, since Black*Star is here, I'm guessing that the other boys aren't too far behind?"

Hannah and Sarah looked at me for a beat, then at each other, before they both exploded into a giggle fit. OK, now I was _confused._

"Um, am I missing something?"

My question was answered by a sudden familiar shout behind me.

"BLACK-STAR!" _That doesn't sound good. _I turned back to see the commotion. Marty looked really mad and was yelling at my partner, an equally angry Soul next to him. "I want to know where you _put_ them!" Over on the side, Kid stood next to Liz and Patty with a semi-blank expression. Black*Star only laughed in their faces. I gaped as I realized that they were wearing ballet leotards.

"Where's our clothes, dude?" Soul wagged an accusing finger in his face.

"I didn't take them," said Black*Star, still laughing. "You guys got pranked by someone else!"

Sarah yelled over to the group: "You boys _missing _something?"

"Yeah~" added Hannah. "Something _important_?"

The girls held up the clothes and tossed it to the miffed boys and laughed like they'd been best friends forever. Sarah held her gut and sighed, wiping away a joyful tear. "That's for baiting me with chocolate that day!" she said to Soul, who waved the comment away.

It was then I remembered something. "Sarah," I said, "you and Soul still coming with me and Black*Star to the amusement park?" She stopped laughing and stood upright.

"Yeah, sure, of course! The new one right? _Charadeland? _" I nodded as a giggle bubbled in my throat.

"That's the one," I agreed. Sarah suddenly turned to Hannah.

"You wanna come with?" she asked her. Hannah looked away.

"Hannah wouldn't want to come," I said quickly, hoping that Sarah would understand. "She gets sick just looking at roller-coasters."

"I-I do _not!_" said Hannah suddenly. Her voice had risen so quickly I flinched. Slowly I overlooked her face. It seemed hurt._ Was I not supposed to tell_? I thought. A second later Hannah was gone, running down the hallway in those size seven pink ballet slippers.

.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I looked at Hannah's retreating figure and frowned. "Tsubaki?" My tall friend was staring at the spot where Hannah once was. "What just happened?" She stopped staring and shook her head.

"I-I-I don't know!" she replied honestly. "Maybe I wasn't supposed to say that? Oh~"

"What happened to Hannah?" said a voice behind me. My eyes widened and I jumped. That boy named Marty?

Had he seen her leave as well?

"W-well, " said Tsubaki, "I think Hannah-chan's upset. Maybe you could help?"

_I __**am**__ her partner,_ thought Marty. "Of course I'll help," he told us. "Just curious, do you have any idea why she ran off?"

"Tsubaki mentioned her being sick from looking at roller-coasters," I said, much to Tsubaki's chagrin; she blushed and her eyes darted around nervously. "And she got upset..." I finished. I took one of the books from the stack Tsubaki was holding and bopped her on the head lightly. "There. Now we can go find her." I turned to Marty, who was staring at me strangely. "Let's go Marty."

As he and I sprinted down the hallway he looked over to me. "Hey, Sarah was it?" His red eyes briefly reminded me of Soul's and my heart skipped several beats. I nodded dumbly as the flashback of Soul feeding me a strawberry came to mind...

"Yeah?" I shook away the memory and was a bit breathless for a second. Inhaling deeply, I focused on not stumbling over my feet in my daydreaming stupidity.

"I think I know where she went," Marty said, sprinting ahead of me and turning down another hallway. I skidded a bit, leaving a mark on the floor as I changed direction suddenly.

"Right, Marty, follow away."

"Huh?" he mumbled, as I began to giggle. Confusing boys was always the most fun ever. But wait, this was serious, we were supposed to find Hannah.

Marty opened the door to the roof, and I took in a long, deep breath of the sharp, fresh air that gusted in around us.


End file.
